Voleur !
by Motokolas
Summary: décidement, il faut toujours que Hichigo montre à sa Majesté comment on fait, même losqu'il s'agit d'embrasser... Hichi/Ichi sur fond de Ichi/Ruki


**Voleur !** Par Motokolas

Dismaimer ; Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Blabla de l'auteur : Et oui, c'est _encore_ moi, de retour avec un drabble. Mais cette fois-ci j'ai intégré Rukia en plus de Zangetsu (et Ichigo bien sur) pour 'jouer' avec Hichigo.

En effet même si je m'amuse avec le pairing Hichi/Ichi, le pairing que je préfère dans Bleach (et l'un des plus probables) c'est quand même Ichi/Ruki.

un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. C'est aussi un peu pour vous que j'écris.

-----------------------------------

-« T'es vraiment qu'une merdre ! » S'exclama le double blanc d'Ichigo « Comment t'as pu laisser passer une occasion pareille ! Tu l'avais ! Elle n'attendait que ça ! Et toi tu ne fais qu'effleurer ses lèvres avant de t'enfuir ! »

-« Je ne me suis pas enfui ! » Protesta l'adolescent contre la voix déformé qui résonnait dans sa tête. « Je suis parti ….un peu précipitamment c'est tout ! »

-« Mon cul ! Tu courais comme si tu avais eu tous les capitaines de la Soul society à tes trousses ! Pfff…T'as même pas les couilles d'assumer un baiser ! »

-« Et si elle n'en avait pas voulu, hein ?! Je m'en serais voulu à mort de l'avoir forcé ! »

Ichigo entendit le hollow rire

-« On m'la fait pas à moi Ichigo! Rukia n'est pas une fille faible qui se laisse faire si elle n'en pas envie, et tu le sais très bien ! En fait, t'as eu peur. T'as toujours peur de tout Ichigo et tu ne sais rien faire seul. »

-« C'est faux, et puis d'abord la ferme toi ! »

-« Ichigo »

-« Quoi encore ?! » fit le roux agacé. « Si c'est pour continuer de critique la man-» mais il fut coupé dans sa phrase par le hollow qui lança :

-« Viens me voir dans ton monde intérieur »

-« Pourquoi ? Et puis de tout façon je ne sais pas comment faire. »

-« Ferme les yeux et détends-toi. Zangetsu fera le reste. »

-« Quoi ? Le vieil homme est de mèche ? »

-« Il pense que ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal. Tu t'expliqueras avec lui. »

Ichigo poussa un long soupire et fit ce que le hollow lui avait demandé. Il ferma les yeux et se força à se détendre un peu.

Ichigo ouvrit les yeux pour les poser sur les immeubles bleus de son monde intérieur.

-« Bienvenue Majesté » l'accueilli le hollow avant de se jeter littéralement sur le shinigami. Les lèvres de l'adolescent s'entrouvrirent pour laisser s'échapper une exclamation de surprise. Grossière erreur ! En effet une langue en avait profité pour se glisser dans sa bouche après que des lèvres pâles se soient collées aux siennes. C'était une langue bleue, froide et apparemment expérimentée car elle partit jouer avec son homologue novice et rose. Ichigo se remit du choc initial et repoussa Hichigo d'un coup sec et violent en hurlant :

-« NAN MAIS CA VA PAS !! QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS, ENFOIRE ?!! »

-« Je ne me serais jamais douté qu'en plus d'avoir le prénom d'un fruit, tu en avait aussi la saveur sucré. » fit le hollow en léchant de sa langue bleue ses lèvres blanches étirées en un sourire triomphant. « Je voulais juste te montrer ce que c'est que d'embrasser. Espèce de fraise trop prude ! Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que je te montre comment on fait les choses pour que tu puisses le faire ensuite.»

-«…espèce de…»marmonna le roux qui passa sa manche sur sa bouche comme pour nettoyer cette dernière du goût du hollow.

-« Mais quand même t'es pas drôle Majesté. T'aurais pu répondre à mon baiser…Ca t'aurait rien coûté. »

-« RIEN COUTE ???!!! ET MA FIERTE ALORS ?! ET TOI ZANGESTSU » Continua l'adolescent en se tournant vers son Zanpakuto qui se trouvait à quelques mètres à peine « COMMENT TU PEUX ÊTRE DE MECHE AVEC LUI ??!! »

-« Tu as manqué de courage tout à l'heure. Et j'ai horreur de te voir lâche, alors quand le hollow m'a demandé de te faire venir ici j'ai accepté. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire. »

Incrédule, ichigo parvint à dire :

-« C'est juste pour ça que mon hollow m'a volé mon… ? »

-« …Ton premier baiser oui. » acheva la voix Hichigo qui semblait ronronner de plaisir à la simple évocation de cette idée.

Se sentant flanché en entendant la terrible vérité, Ichigo se laissa tombé assit. Puis soudain il lança :

-« Zangetsu, fais-moi sortir de là. Rukia ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer. »

-« Oui » fut la réponse du vieil homme au manteau qui s'exécuta.

--------------------------------------

-« Tu ne crois pas que tu y a été un peu fort, hollow ? »

-« Naaaaaannnn, crois moi, cette fois, il ne laissera pas passer l'occasion. »

-----------------------------------------

Un peu plus tard, Zangetsu vit Ichigo embrasser franchement Rukia juste avant que la 'jeune' femme aux cheveux d'ébène ne réponde à son baiser.

Le zanpakuto demanda alors au holllow :

-« Comment savais-tu que ça fonctionnerait? »

Un immense sourire s'afficha sur le visage blanc d'Hichigo

-« Parce que, qu'il le reconnaisse ou non, il a aimé que je l'embrasse. Il était tout fait normal qui recherche cette sensation auprès de celle qu'il aime. Il n'empêche que l'on a qu'un seul premier baiser, et que celui là m'appartiens, et ce pour toujours.

--------------------------

merci pour la lecture


End file.
